Love Found in a Missing Persons Case
by GSRSmackedHiphuggers
Summary: it is about hiphuggers that's all I'm saying..
1. Prologue

**Love found in a Missing Person's Case**

**By: gsrsmackedhiphuggers**

**1.Prologue**

**"Where's Calleigh" Eric shouted at a fellow co-worker**

**"I will never tell you, I hope she dies where she is"**

**"Natalia, I swear if she dies, I will make sure you have the most **

**painful death ever" yelled Eric pointing his finger in her face with rage**

**Meanwhile somewhere in who knows where...**

**Calleigh wake's to find she is not at home but,...**


	2. Looks

**Love Found in a Missing Persons Case**

**By:gsrsmackedhiphuggers**

**2: Looks **

**"Bye boy's I'm going home to unpack more thing's" Calleigh declared while **

**walking into the room where Horatio Caine and Eric Delko were sitting.**

**"Calleigh when are you going to show us your new house" Eric said urging **

**her to let him see the house.**

**"As soon as I finish unpacking" she said stroking his hair as she walked **

**to the door.**

**"Okay bye" Eric said as she walked out the door.**

**Horatio stared at Eric with a puzzled look.**

**"What" Eric replied in a confused way as he got up from the chair.**

**"Nothing, just...""Horatio you have to come look at this" Natalia shouted**

**running into the room.**

**"Alright, we will talk later Eric" Horatio said while being rushed out of the room.**

**"Did I interrupt anything" Natalia said running to keep up with Horatio who had**

**taking the lead on her when he walked out of the room.**

**"No, me and Eric were just taking a break, when Calleigh walked in to say bye"**

**he replied walking into the trace lab.**

**"Is Calleigh gone already I have to show her something from ballistics" Natalia**

**declared as Horatio place his face up to the microscope.**

**"You might be able to still catch her if you hurry" Horatio said looking up from the **

**microscope.**

**"I'll be back soon" Natalia said shoving past the lab rats.**

**As Natalia walked down the hall she dragged Wolfe out the door with her.**

**GSH...Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Calleigh

**Love Found in a Missing Persons Case**

**By:gsrsmackedhiphuggers**

**3: Calleigh **

**4:55 am Sunday the people down at the Miami Crime Lab, got a call**

**about a missing person on Unity Blvd. There Hummers pulled up to **

**the apartment building. Frank Tripp was standing trying to talk to a**

**Russian woman, but was failing at understanding her.**

**"Frank I'll talk to her" Eric said tapping on Frank's shoulder, almost**

**making Frank jump.**

**"Okay you try to talk to her" Frank said as if it would be a miracle if**

**anybody could understand her.**

**Eric started talking Russian to the woman who looked relieved to**

**have someone to talk to that understood her. She started explaining **

**what had happened.**

**"She says her neighbor came home and walked into the apartment and-**

**closed the door" Eric repeated as the woman waited to talk again.**

**"Then..."Eric said as the woman did in Russian"Two people come to-**

**the door a man and a woman"**

**"Does she know how tall they were or what they looked like" Frank said**

**waiting for the talk to end.**

**Eric was trying to think of the words when , Horatio cut in and ask the**

**question for him. Eric looked surprised forgetting for a moment that he **

**had married his older sister, Marisol. Horatio was talking to the women,**

**when Eric was drifting from the group into the apartment where boxes **

**were piled up to the ceiling.**

**"Did the neighbour just move in" Eric said getting reaction from Horatio,**

**who repeated the question to the lady answered.**

**"Yes she moved in not to long ago, she also said it seemed like she knows-**

**the people cuz she let them in" Horatio replied looking at Eric as he walked **

**into the apartment again.**

**Horatio followed him leaving the women angry at him, as he entered a box fell**

**in front of him. Out fell a picture, of the Miami Crime Scene Investigator Team.**

**Eric looked down at the picture in a coloured frame, Horatio picked up the picture**

**as Eric looked into the box. He found a gun and a vest that MDPD. Horatio glared **

**at the vest hoping it did not say Duquesne,but it did.**

**Eric looked shockingly down at the name tag of his friend."Calleigh". Just then **

**they heard shouts from out side, they ran to see the Russian woman shouting **

**and jumping up and down pointing at Natalia and Ryan as they walked towards the**

**building.**

**"Freeze" Eric yelled pointing his and Calleigh's in there direction.**

**"Frank I think we have our culprits"Horatio said drawing his gun to.**

**GSH...Please reveiw I'm glad people like it ...Thanks.**


	4. Miss Thing

Love Found in a Missing Persons Case

By:GSRSmackedHiphuggers

4: Miss Thing

Ryan and Natalia looked nervous with all those guns pointed at them.

"Where's Calleigh?" Eric shouted at a fellow co-worker.

"I will never tell you, I hope she dies where she is"

"Natalia, I swear if she dies, I will make sure you have the most painful death ever!" yelled Eric, pointing his finger in her face with rage

Meanwhile somewhere in who knows where...

Calleigh wakes to find she is not at home but she was wrapped up in curtains from her home and locked in a car somewhere.

"Aww, these are my new curtains," Calleigh whispered, knowing no one could hear her any way.

Calliegh looked at her feet when she was able to sit up a little. She was wearing NO shoes.

"Even if I do get out myself, I will screw up my feet in the process," Calleigh said, managing to talk full force.

Back at the Crime Scene...

"Eric don't talk to her like that!" Wolfe yelled, noticing how guns were pointed at them.

"Shut the fuck up, Ryan! You and Miss Thing over there kidnapped Calleigh and I want to know where she is NOW!"

At that everyone's eyes were on Eric. Then Natalia and Ryan made a break for it. They hopped in the car and drove to the highway.

"Get them!" Horatio yelled and hopped into the car with Eric in the passenger seat.

"We will talk later," Horatio said, looking at Eric before staring ahead.

GSH...Thanks for the views and I'm glad people like it...keep um coming...please..bye now.


	5. Stay With Me

Love Found in Missing Persons Case

By: GSRSmackedHiphuggers

5: Stay With Me

"Watch it!" Natalia screamed from the front seat of Ryan's car.

"I am trying to get away from the cops so could you please SHUT UP" Ryan said, looking back and forth from the road to Natalia.

Natalia slumped down in seat then looked behind her. There coming up fast behind them was Horatio Caine and Eric Delko.

"They're gaining on us. Hurry" Natalia yelled, hitting Ryan in the arm.

"Stop" Ryan said, grabbing Natalia by the arm, almost breaking it.

Bang! The car swerved off the road into a ditch. Screams were heard from the car. Then the car flipped on its side.

"Shit" Eric said, hopping out of the Hummer and running to the flipped Hummer.

Horatio did the same. Eric pulled Wolfe out of the car. He had minor injuries. Horatio looked for Natalia. She had Major injuries.

"Frank, call an ambulance now" Horatio yelled. Frank jumped in the cop car and got on the radio.

"Come on Natalia, stay with us" Horatio said, practically holding her in his arms.

Wolfe tried to run from Eric, but Eric caught up pretty fast.

Sirens came up fast and soon Natalia was off to the hospital. Eric, Horatio and Wolfe got into a Hummer.

"Where is Calleigh" Eric said, turning to the back, where Wolfe was handcuffed.

"She is 50 miles east of here" Wolfe confessed, knowing that there was no point on lying.

"Is she in her Hummer or another vehicle" Horatio said, giving him a typical Horatio look.

"She's in a car" Ryan said, looking scared by Horatio's look.

"Do you have the keys" Eric said, relieved that Wolfe was being a wuss.

"No Natalia does" Wolfe said, getting annoyed by all the questions.

"Well then to the hospital we go" Horatio said, starting the ignition.

GSH...Thank you for the reviews...I hope you get a kick out of this chapter...please review...bye now.


	6. I

Love found in a Missing Person Case

By:GSRSmackedHiphuggers

6: I...

"Can I come with you?" Frank said, coming to Horatio's window.

"Of course! In the back with Ryan" Horatio says, unlocking the door.

Frank hopped in next to Wolfe. Then Horatio floored it and got on to the road.

Meanwhile...

Calleigh realized her cell phone was on the dash board.

"How do I get it?" Calleigh thought

At the hospital, Horatio asked for Natalia's belongings.

"Sorry Sir, we can't give you anything unless it's important," the lady at the front desk said.

"It is extremely important," Horatio said, taking his sunglasses off.

"What is the problem?" she said, staring at him and Eric.

"She kidnapped somebody, locked them in a car and has the keys," Eric announced, being very impatient.

"Oh,..." the lady said, going to the back.

" What are you doing, Eric?" Horatio said, pulling him to the side.

"I'm laying down what happened," Eric said, looking fairly surprised.

"Not to the whole world, Eric," Horatio said, staring at him "I don't have a clue what's going on between you and Calleigh, but don't push your luck."

"It seems like I am the only one who cares for her now," Eric said, walking to the counter as the lady came back.

"Here you go. I hope you find your friend," she said as she dissapeared again.

Horatio dumped the bag, took the keys to the car and thanked the lady. The he walked out, followed shortly by Eric.

"We have the keys," Horatio said, jumping into the car and staring at Eric. The he started to drive.

They drived about 30 miles, when...

"Just remembered we left her cell in the car," Wolfe said, staring around.

Eric and Horatio stared at him, then each other. Then Eric flipped open his cellphone and pressed on button. Everyone in the car looked at him funny.

"What? I have her on speed dial in case something like this happens," Eric said, putting the phone to his ear.

-

Calleigh heard the phone ring. She knew who it was. She shook the car until the phone fell and opened.

"ERIC!" Calleigh screamed to make sure he could hear her.

"Calleigh" Eric said " She picked up"

"What, How" Wolfe said, looking very confused.

"I'm locked in a car pleeaase help me" she continued

"We are coming now"

"I feel a lot better to know you are coming to get me"

"I feel better to know your alive"

"Eric, you know i trust you"

"I know. Calleigh I...uh...I..."

"You what?"

"I..."

"Eric. Eric? Eric, you what?"

GSH...Thanks for the reviews everyone and I hope you find this chapter nerve wracking...Read my other story too.It's called Greggo's In Charge...bye now.


	7. Save Me

Love Found in a Missing Persons Case

By:GSRSmackedHiphuggers

7: Save Me 

The phone line went dead in the middle of Eric's sentence. Calleigh looked at the phone lying on the floor.

"Eric...Eric? ERIC!" Calleigh screamed while tears poured down her face,"Save me!"

Back on the other line...

"Calleigh...Calleigh? Calleigh stay with me," Eric said, while Frank and Wolfe looked at him.

Eric looked at Horatio who was staring at the road.

"Eric, I would look at you funny, but I'm driving," Horatio said, staring at the road.

"Eric, man, I didn't know," Wolfe said, leaning forward while getting pulled back by Frank.

"I don't see how you could," Eric said, slouching down in the seat.

Ten minutes away...

Calleigh was crunched as close as she could to the seat of the car.

"Eric, if you can hear me, I absolutely l..." Calleigh didn't finish the sentence because she saw a big Hummer pull up. Eric and Horatio hopped out. Horatio tossed the keys to Eric as he bolted to the car.

"ERIC!" Calleigh screamed, tears flowing down her face.

"Calleigh," Eric said, unlocking the door, "I'm so glad your safe now."

Eric grabbed Calleigh in his arms and pulled her out of the car. He took a pocket knife and cut the curtains off her body. Calleigh grabbed Eric and pulled him into a hug.

"Eric, I was so scared without you," she whispered as she held him tighter. Horatio smiled at the two of his team members, so happy to see each other.

"Calleigh, I missed you so much, and was terrified when we figured out you were missing," Eric said, backing up from the hug and brushed the hair and tears from her face.

"Eric, what did you want to tell me?" Calleigh asked, staring him straight in the face.

"Calleigh, I..." Eric said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath,"...love you."

Calleigh hugged him again. "I love you too" she whispered softly.

"Horatio, are you crying?" Wolfe said, staring at his ex-boss.

"I am so happy to see them happy," Horatio said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Eric, I see Wolfe, but I don't see Natalia," Calleigh said, staring at Wolfe.

"She's in the hospital," Eric explained, seeing the pain in her eyes.

"She's not in the hospital anymore," Horatio said, walking towards them. He too, got pulled into a hug.

"Where is she?" Calleigh said, as she tightly hugged her boss.

"She's in the morgue, honey," Horatio said, sadly holding the CSI.

Horatio felt the blonde let go slowly, as if she had been shot. She slumped down.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Eric said, as Calleigh tried to stand, but failed to stand properly.

"She died because of me," she cried. She held Eric tight as tears fell fast.

"No. She died trying to escape the law," Horatio said, trying to look her in the face.

At that moment Eric and Horatio's hearts just broke as Calleigh, the one girl CSI who could kick anyone's ass, was crying so much you could see through Eric's shirt. As the tears fell from her eyes, the more they felt worse. Soon Eric was crying too. Horatio could see Eric hurting to see her cry like that. He cried too. Calleigh finally ran out of tears and was carried to the car by Eric. They sat in the back with Wolfe, who was afraid to look Calleigh in the face.

They got to the Crime Lab where Calleigh, unable to walk, was carried in by Eric. She got hugs by everyone and Wolfe got fired and sentenced to 3 years in jail for kidnapping, reckless driving and attempted murder. As for Natalia, you know what happened. Horatio didn't tell the board about Calleigh and Eric's in work relationship. Calleigh is still scarred for life, but it will be a lot easier with Eric helping her every step of the way. She also returned to work, after a week of recovering, to find a big surprise party. Balloons fell, Streamers swung and as for Eric and Calleigh, they kissed.

The End

GSH...OMG! It's the end! I hope you liked my story and I'm so glad for all those reviews...you can find some of my other stories too...bye now.


End file.
